1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved reader recorder of the type having a function of reading an image from an original as well as a function of recording an image on a recording medium.
Typical examples of the images are characters, digits, figures or various patterns, and typical examples of the recording mediums are ordinary paper, OHP sheets or heat-sensitive paper.
2. Related Background Art
Apparatus such as copying machines or facsimile devices have heretofore been known which are capable of photoelectrically reading an image from an original and at the same time recording the image on a sheet-like recording medium. In such a conventional apparatus, however, a feed passage for allowing the original to be fed therethrough is provided separately from a feed passage for allowing the sheet-like recording medium to be fed therethrough. Therefore, the overall size of the apparatus unavoidably increases. In addition, drive means and rollers are needed for each of the feed passages, and this may lead to a problem in that the increased number of parts becomes needed and the cost of the resultant products rises.